The present invention relates to electric power distribution systems.
In systems currently in use for distributing electrical power, there exist various problems of great importance such as the need to adapt the load curve of the distribution system to the availability of power itself in the best manner possible, whether the generation of this power takes place in the present centralised manner or is supplemented in the future with local generating systems.
It is also necessary to minimise the risk which can occur of a so-called "black-out" of the system or of sections thereof due to overloading by an individual user which at present brings about the automatic cut-out of all the related electrical loads.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electric power distribution system which allows the connection of one or more electrical loads only when the electric power capacity of the system is sufficient to supply these loads.